My Kidnapped Wife
by Kasupop
Summary: We all know Skye, the Phantom Thief, who goes around stealing ladies' hearts and possessions, but he goes a step further with Ashlyn Lockwood; rather than merely stealing her heart, he kidnaps her, and proclaims she's to be his bride! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** We all know Skye, the Phantom Thief, who goes around stealing ladies' hearts and possessions, but he goes a step further with Ashlyn Lockwood; rather than merely stealing her heart, he kidnaps her, and proclaims she's to be his bride!

**Disclaimer: I own Harvest Moon, nor its' characters in any way, shape or form, but Ashlyn Lockwood is 100% mine.**

* * *

><p>"Ashlyn!"<p>

I turned my head and looked around for a few heartbeats, searching for the voice that had just shouted my name. After those few moments of confusion, my eyes landed on a short woman with cropped black hair and tan skin; Ruby, the woman who owns the Inn I reside in. Holding two fingers high and flicking my wrist as a replacement for a wave, I nodded a greeting. I was about to turn and continue on my routinely evening stroll when I felt a warm, and slightly clammy, hand wrap around my wrist, jerking me back a step.

"Ashlyn," the short woman said once more, her breathing slightly faster than usual; a result from having jogged the short distance that had separated us. "Be careful. That thief is apparently going to be out again; Hugh's family found a note this morning declaring the Phantom Thief was planning on stealing a family heirloom."

I stood still for a moment, taking in what I had heard, before laughing and shaking my head. "Ruby. I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now," I replied, giving her hand a small pat. I could feel her reluctance as she pulled her hand away and nodded. I turned, giving a small roll of my eyes when my back was turned to her. Goddess, did she have to give me the same warning every evening before my walk? I wasn't a kid; I knew how to take care of myself. Not to mention no matter how many times she warns me, I'll never see nor meet Skye, just as I've never seen hide nor hair of the "Phantom Thief". To be completely honest, I thought the whole thing was a hoax; a game Mayor Tomato—I mean, Mayor _Thomas_ played to cause something interesting in the Valley to happen. It wouldn't be surprising in the least if all the things Skye "stole" were just things people had misplaced.

I guess I should introduce myself, huh? My name is Ashlyn Lockwood, and I'm currently a university student in the city. So why is someone such as I in Forget-Me-Not Valley? Simple; my daddy forced me to come visit my cousin, Flora. He said the city smog was getting to my head or something, and I wasn't acting normally. Of course, in my opinion, I've been perfectly normal; I've just been showing Daddy the side of me that I often hid from him as a child. You know, my sarcastic, rude side that was the complete opposite of his "little angel"

Anyways, back to the point. I was walking around, just minding my own business, enjoying the cool and fresh spring air that I had longed to breathe in again after the entire, dreading winter. Seriously, it was such a bloody stupid season! You couldn't grow crops, there were no flowers, all the animals were gone, you couldn't relax, the weather was cold, the snow was colder and a pain when it got into your boots… Well, I could go on for a millennium about why Winter was stupid, useless, and the world would be better off without it.

But it seems whoever's back I rammed into had different plans. "Watch where you're going buddy," I snapped, rubbing my forehead, slightly annoyed this being had been standing in my path, and the fact his back wasn't overly soft when you smash your nose against it. Not to mention he had cut me off in my thoughts about how terrible Winter was! Like really, that should be a crime! Just because I'm a forgetful person as it is, and I don't need to run into people to make me forget things even more often. Believe it or not, I actually _did_ need (well, I still do) the extra brain cells I owned. And then my thoughts were cut short; _Again! _Blasphemy, this was utter blasphemy! Of course, this time was just because the fellow was now looking at me with pale turquoise eyes; the kind of colour that you'd only expect to see on people if they were wearing coloured contacts.

The man was tall; very, very tall indeed. He was at least three quarters of a head taller, and considering I stood at somewhere around 5'6" or 5'7", that made him somewhere in the six foot range. Probably. The man had hair the colour of moonlight silver; almost as odd a colour as his eyes. There's no way it could be natural though; silver hair being natural was just unnatural. And for once, I'm being totally serious, and not making things up. The fellow's skin was pale, almost paler tan mine, though he still somehow managed to look like… Well, _not _a vampire. Over half the people I saw that were as pale as him died their hair black, piled on about ten tons of make-up (mainly eyeliner), and were vampire-wannabes. Or something like that. The group in my head specifically was always spouting off some nonsense about how amazing some book called "Twilight" was.

"Staring, now are we? Not surprising, as I am quite beautiful; perhaps just as lovely as the maiden before me." Tch. If only he had kept his mouth shut, and let me keep staring; whoever this was, even I could admit, was pretty nice to the eye. Not like I'd admit that to anyone.

Crossing my arms, I rose an eyebrow, trying my best to look unamused, but I could feel myself grin against my will. "Full of ourselves, hmm?" I questioned, looking him straight in the eye, not planning on being the first to look away after that line.

The man seemed to give me a look that could have hinted slight surprise, but it quickly diminished beneath his chuckle. "You really are the same feisty girl…" he mumbled, barely audible. I could only pick up the sound of a few letters in that sentence, so I questioned what he had said, only for him to shake his head in return. "It's nothing you need to worry about, gorgeous," he said, smiling slyly. Huh. He actually had a really nice smile…

I gave a glare, and scowled, about to retort at the fact he was calling me "gorgeous" and "fair maiden"; who said those kinds of things? But before I had the chance, the silver haired man grabbed my wrist and started running up the path that would eventually go to the Harvest Goddess pond. "What are you doing?" I shouted as we seemed to race against the clock, though I received no answer besides another laugh. Annoyed at the lack of answers, I dug my heels into the ground, jerking the man back, as his hand was still clamped around my wrist. "Seriously! I'm not going any farther until you tell me what's going on!"

Yeah. Probably not my best move.

The fellow looked at me a few seconds before a smirk curved its way onto his pale lips. Before I could register what was happening, the man had legitimately swept me off my feet, and was running with me held tightly in his arms. Of course, when I figured out what was going on and was about to start screaming for help, or that I was being kidnapped, I felt my feet on solid ground again. Though in moments, my legs gave out, and I fell onto my knees.

I looked around, still slightly shaken from the whole ordeal that happened only mere minutes ago, and saw we were by the Goddess Spring, and behind the giant tree that Claire, the farmer in the Valley, declared had little elf things residing in. Like I always thought, the sun really has been screwing with her mind. Though from what I know, she's always had a few screws loose.

"Well," the man said, his voice cutting through my thoughts once more, "that was fun."

… That was fun. That was _fun_? Is that _all_ he had to say for himself? What the hell is up with _that_? _No_ one, and I repeat, _**NO ONE**_, just sweeps Ashlyn Marianna Lockwood off of her feet, and runs away with her in their arms with no warning beforehand! Scratch that, no one dares to even _touch_ Ashlyn Marianna Lockwood without asking in advance, in a high manner such as "Oh, the amazing Ashlyn Lockwood who is oh so gorgeous! Please, may I kiss your shoe?"

Ug! How rude! That damn nameless man, after having just looked at me (of course, I'm just so irresistible, so I can't blame him), he just turned and started walking away, making me stop my thinking process! _**AGAIN! **_"Wait!" I called, jogging a few steps and grabbing his sleeve. "Don't I deserve an, oh, I don't know, _explanation_? After all, you show up out of nowhere, make fun of me, start running with me and th-"

And he kissed me.

Frozen, I could feel my heart stop, and my eyes grow wider than what should have been legal. Slowly, he pulled back, and gave a small grin, "Now Princess, you shouldn't get angry. Even though you're cute as cute when you're mad, a smile would be so much more stunning." And with that, he slipped out of my grasp, and ran off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw man, it's been forever since I've written a story! And figures that I would start a new one without finishing Big Surprise xD Like, I still love the story and characters (Graaayyyyyyy <strong>**) ****of BS and all, but it's dragged on so long (because I didn't have any time to update), and I've had the idea for "My Kidnapped Wife" in my head since sometime last summer. Not to mention I needed to write a spunky character with the flirt of flirts **

**And sorry for the shortness broskis! I was gonna make it longer, but after thinking it over a few times once I wrote that last part, I was like "… PSH. MAYBE THIS'LL KEEP THEM READING THE OTHER CHAPTERS." So yeah xD**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I enjoyed writing it, and I hope to see some reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** We all know Skye, the Phantom Thief, who goes around stealing ladies' hearts and possessions, but he goes a step further with Ashlyn Lockwood; rather than merely stealing her heart, he kidnaps her, and proclaims she's to be his bride!

**Disclaimer: I own Harvest Moon, nor its' characters in any way, shape or form, but Ashlyn Lockwood is 100% mine.**

* * *

><p>"… And then he just disappeared!" I shouted in annoyance. Why was I shouting? Well <em>obviously<em> because I was explaining the whole scene that occurred with Mister Tall, Dark and Rapist only a few short hours before to Muffy, the blonde bartender, and one of my few friends in the Valley. "Like really, what the hell is up with _that_? He didn't even bother to give me his name!" I finished, glancing in the mirror on the wall of my room in the Inn for a moment to see my face flushed; _Obviously_ because I wasn't taking many breaths in between my rant. I mean, why in the world would _I, _of all people, be blushing while telling a story like this! It's not like the guy kissed me!

… Oh wait. He did. Damn.

Remembered the feat the bastard pulled made my clench my fists, and my nails started burrowing and impaling my palms. With an agitated sigh-groan thing, I fell face first onto my bed, allowing my arms to fall limply on either side of my body. Only when I heard a giggle come from the other woman did I raise my head. "So now my pain and suffering are amusing? Thanks Muff. You're a true pal," I muttered, before dropping my face into the confinement of my puffy duvet.

"Ashlyn, was that your first kiss or something? You're acting like a teenage girl," she giggled, and I could just imagine her tilting her head to the right by a few inches, her blonde curls bouncing around her face, just as she always did during these times. Annoyed by the question, and really not in the mood to lift my flaming face, I just flipped her the finger; Rude? Yeah. Unnecessary? Perhaps. Did I really care? Not so much. I heard Muffy scoff at the rude action, and I could just see her, with my mind's eye, crossing her arms, and giving me a little pout. "That's really no way to act, considering you're a lady. Not to mention, you should respect your elders!"

Finally, I rolled onto my back, turning my head so my indigo eyes locked with her emerald ones. "Elders, huh?" I asked, arching an eyebrow, "Muff, you're twenty-six-"

"Twenty-five."

"Whatever. You're like, twenty-five, and I'm twenty-two; that's a three years difference. I highly doubt three years makes you my elder," I finished, grinning slightly and shaking my head.

Huffing, she crossed her arms, and gave me a look; that was enough to tell me I won the argument, and she knew as much. Smirking, I sat up straight and ruffled her blonde curls with my hand, instantly receiving a death glare. If she hated anything more, it was having her hair get messed up for no reason. Knowing this, I gave as sweet and innocent a smile as I could muster, pretending that I didn't know what I did wrong. Emerald eyes attempted burning through my skull for a few extra heartbeats than necessary, before Muffy sighed and held up her hands, "I give up. You're hopeless."

Giving an overly dramatic gasp, I scrambled off my bed, and got as far from the other woman as I could. "You… You foul _beast_! How could you _say_ something as _horrid _as _that?_ You're calling _me_, Miss Ashlyn Marianna Lockwood, daughter of the _head_ of the Lockwood company, _hopeless?_ Blasphemy! How _utterly_, and despicably _rude_!" I stood poised, my finger pointing at the girl who was giving me a hopeless look before shaking her head.

"You really are one of a kind, Ash," she said with her little giggle, standing from the bed and running her hands down her red, stain dress to flatten the imaginary wrinkles. She grabbed her blue cardigan from the end bed post, and shrugged it on, slipping on her black heels in the process. "But I'll have to cut this session short; Griffin promised to make me dinner tonight, and I don't want to be late~" With the foolish, love-struck, drooling (well, not drooling, but she might has well been), I couldn't help but give my usual look of ddiiiiissssgust.

"Oh dear Harvest Goddess. You're still with that dude? Muff, you could do way better! He's like… Old…" I finished lamely, literally grasping air as I racked my mind for a better, more suitable term to use. But nope; old was the only thing coming to mind. Well, the only thing coming to mind that wasn't so rude that my "elder" would have to smack my upside the head for, that is.

With a laugh of chimes, bells, and tweety birds (please, gag me now before the image gets even more sickeningly sweet), the blonde waved off my comment, obviously not having actually really heard it (or she was ignoring it, and thought I was too dense to realize… Which, in most cases, I would be), and left my room, giving a small wave of her hand before the door shut behind her.

"Well this is lame," I muttered, crossing my arms, "Now the only person willing to come out and see me this late is gone for her date with a pedophile, and I'm stuck alone on a Saturday night." Was I talking to myself? Yes, why yes I was (you're a moron if you couldn't tell). Did I really care that I probably sounded like a crazy case? Eh, not really; at least I wasn't laughing at nothing in public. Again. Sighing, I fell back onto my bed, taking out my handy dandy cell phone (which, _just my luck_, didn't have service in this good-for-nothing piece of a crap town. Not to mention they didn't have internet here! How did people _live?_ I was slowly dying without being able to check my e-mail at least once a day! With my luck, I'd have around two thousand messages in my inbox, if not more, by the time I got back. "My _Goddess_, I miss the city. Everything here is so… Bland."

Except for the guys. Well, one guy at least. Even though I had called him Mister Tall, Dark and Rapist, what's-his-face from earlier that evening was fairly attractive. Weird, an asshole, and I'd punch him out next time I saw him for kissing me out of the blue then disappearing, but I couldn't call him ugly; not with his silky silver hair, and glimmering turquoise eyes…

OH GODDESS. PLEASE. NO. I SOUND LIKE MUFFY.

Shuddering at the thought, I walked into the little bathroom attached to my room that held a small toilet, sink, and stand-up shower; so handy it was to not have to walk around through the halls of the Inn to get to and from the bathrooms; especially if you had just showered, forgot your fresh clothes in your room, and had to walk out wearing only a towel to cover yourself when none other than Rock was standing there. Watching you. Closely. Ug. Bad thoughts are bad.

I splashed some cold water on my face, and slapped my cheeks; what was _wrong_ with me today? Ug, I wasn't acting as awesome as I usually was, and for some reason, my thoughts kept trailing back to things I'd really rather not remember. Ever. In a bazillion years. After dabbing my face dry with a hand towel, I pulled the hair ties that held two high ponytails out of their confinements (yes, I wear my hair in two ponytails; got a problem with that?), and watched as my blond locks, not-so-gracefully, fell loose, and all around my shoulders and face in a messy fashion. As much as I loved my long hair (if I didn't love it, it wouldn't be waist length right now), it sure as hell could be a pain to take care of. With a sigh, I grabbed my little brush, pulling it through the strands until every knot I could find was eliminated.

Wow. Now I sounded like a video game geek. _Greeaatttt_.

Taking a final look in the mirror, I shrugged; my make-up was smudged, my hair still falling everywhere without being held in place with those hair ties, but it's not like I was going anywhere tonight or meeting up with anyone. Not really caring to take off my slightly smeared eyeliner and mascara (what, I had time to do it later!), I walked back into the main part of my room, inspecting my nails casually when wham. I ran into something. For the thousandth time tonight.

Looking up with a glare, I almost screamed when I saw it was the man from earlier. _"Holy shit, holy shit, oh my dear Goddess, he really __**is**__ tall, dark, and _**RAPIST**_! Oh man, what am I gonna do? Should I scream for help? Should I punch him out like I was planning to before? Oh man, oh goddess, oh sh-"_

See, it was times like this that I wished I was more of a "act now, think later" person for these types of situations.

Without further warning, I was frozen in place from the utter shock, horror, and confusion about how this guy got into my room, when he smiled that damn, charming smile of his; how many girl had he made faint with it? More than enough, that's for sure. "Sorry princess," he said, flicking some kind of blue and green sparkly dust at my face, "but I need to take you with me."

And it all went black.

* * *

><p><strong>SO. Before anything else, I'd like to give a big shout out to <strong>_**cowgirl135, Peach the Hedgehog, tufted titmouse, little firework, **_**and **_**CanYouSeexILHARVESTMOON**_** for the reviews and/or story subscriptions! Seriously, it means a ton to me, especially since it's been so long since I've written a fanfiction. I love you guys, and all the other people who read this story, but didn't review!**

**Second, I'm sosososo sorry if I make Skye, or Muffy, or any of the other canon characters out of character throughout this story! I haven't played Harvest Moon: DS Cute in about two to three years, as it got stolen, so I'm a bit rusty with his character. I **_**did**_**, however, look up his heart scenes on youtube (oh YT; gotta love it), so hopefully I can get him a little back into character.**

**THIRD. Gais, be proud. This is the fastest updated I've done in such a long time, it's insane. Ask anyone who has read my previous stories (from this account; my old account if filled with my crappy old, rushed stories that I used to think were good, but really aren't xD).**

**UHHHHHHHH. I can't really think of what else to say. I hope you guys liked this, and I really hope to see some reviews! Love you all! Ciao!**

**P.S. Sorry for the shortness again! I'll try and work on that xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** We all know Skye, the Phantom Thief, who goes around stealing ladies' hearts and possessions, but he goes a step further with Ashlyn Lockwood; rather than merely stealing her heart, he kidnaps her, and proclaims she's to be his bride!

**Disclaimer: I own Harvest Moon, nor its' characters in any way, shape or form, but Ashlyn Lockwood is 100% mine.**

* * *

><p>White. That's all I saw when I opened my eyes groggily, as if I was asleep for three thousand years. Along with the raging headache I had, three thousand years seemed pretty close an estimate. I rolled from my side onto my back, wincing as pain shot through my scalp. With a sigh, I closed my eyes, rubbing them with the palms of my hands before dragging my hands down my face slightly. Good <em>Goddess<em> I felt gross right about now. Though, for a night owl like me, it wasn't too surprising I felt so disgusting; when I opened my eyes, I noted a huge window that let in early morning light.

Oh joy.

With a sigh, I slowly started to lift myself up on my elbows, to take a better look around. Something in this room seemed… Off.

The room was quite large, probably around the size of the kitchen in the Inn, the walls painted eggshell white. The bed I was laying on, I saw, was king sized with poles at each corner to hold up an enormous canopy, the thin, see-through white curtains pulled back and tied to the poles. The nightstand tables on either side of the bed were also the colour of snow, each with two drawers holding who-knows-what, and each with a white lamp. Am I the only one seeing a pattern here?

Literally, everything was white. _Everything. _The lack of colour in the room was just overall… Creepy. Though that wasn't the only thing that was off. There was something... There was something else, that I just couldn't place my finger on. At the thought, I shuddered, and turned on my side, pointing the way opposite I had been laying when I awoke.

Only to come face to face with… Well, a face.

I paused there for a minute. It was the man from before; the one with the silver hair and super pale vampire skin. His eyes were closed, his breathing slow and even to show he quite contently in the land of rainbows and unicorns that barf up kittens. It was then I realized my hand was warm, and slightly clammy. Looking down, I saw my hand loosely joined with his, our fingers twined together. And like any normal person who woke up next to a complete stranger –without having gotten drunk, at least- I screamed, and yanked my hand out of his.

The man jolted awake from my cry of terror, his eyes wide and I could see his pulse racing in both his breathing, and the jumping in his neck. It seemed to register what had just happened in his mind quite quickly, so he just smiled wistfully, putting a hand to his chest, giving a small sigh. "Oh, it's only you, my dear wife."

Wife.

_Wife_.

… Wait, wife? I hadn't remembered getting married. At least, not while I was sober. I didn't even remember getting drunk in this last month at all, at that. And even if I _was_ drunk, you think I would remember so- Oh my god. I got married. Then... Then did we... Did we do what all married couples did on their wedding night? The thought made my face turn hot, and I clapped my hands over me face. But no! We were still clothed! I was still wearing my- what the hell. Looking down, I saw I was no longer wearing my light blue skinny jeans, black tank top and white hoodie, but rather, a translucent violet nightgown.

I guess my confusion was evident on my face as the man's words processed, and I had a thousand and one thoughts shooting through my head. Maybe he got the wrong message? Or maybe he was just a frikken idiot _wanted_ to die. 'Course, I'd most likely kill him for doing Goddess knows what to me while I was unconscious. Though his next action pretty much sealed the deal. What's-his-face reached out, smiling, and before I knew it, his hand gently were taking mine from my face and a moment later, his lips were just brushing mine

Like any normal human being, I screamed and slapped him as hard as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THE SHORTNESS, I HAVE A REASON; basically, I'm being a lazy ass now. Sorta. From not on, I'm just doing one scene per chapter; yeah, that was more or less what I was doing before, but chapter one and two were just fairly long scenes. This chapter would indeed be longer (I kinda wish it was… It's only a page atm ;_; ) but after Ashlyn slaps Skye, there's a new scene which will explain this whole fiasco. Which I am working on right now. I actually had this scene written for ages, before deciding the one-scene-per-chapter thing, but I felt bad about taking forever to update.<strong>

**WHICH LEADS ME TO THE NEXT POINT. I'm sosososo sorry for taking so long to update! And what a crappy update it was… Since the last time I updated, a family crisis occurred, I went to a funeral (RIP Grandpa…) which totally brought down my spirits for a good week or two, school just flat out sucks (TWO MORE WEEK! WOO!), and the last two weeks I've been in bed sick, with no inspiration to do anything but read, draw, and watch youtube videos. ALAS. Tonight, I'll most likely have chapter four up! I've already started on it (taking a mini break to type up these comments) so yeah. ANYWAYS. LOOK FORWARD TO THAT.**

**And finally, I'd like to thank coolestperson19, Harvest Loon, tufted titmouse, yes, EsarletofSoren, little firework, Princess-Of-Your-Doom95, and Sky the white dragon, along with every single person who favourited/subscribed to this story, and to me! Cookies for you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** We all know Skye, the Phantom Thief, who goes around stealing ladies' hearts and possessions, but he goes a step further with Ashlyn Lockwood; rather than merely stealing her heart, he kidnaps her, and proclaims she's to be his bride!

**Disclaimer: I own Harvest Moon, nor its' characters in any way, shape or form, but Ashlyn Lockwood and Rosaline are 100% mine.**

* * *

><p>"So," Rosaline started, looking at me with curious eyes, "you just slapped him. For no reason whatsoever?" Allow me to explain; this woman in front of me was the one and only elder sister of tall, dark and rapist; the resemblance was obvious enough. She shared her brother's light turquoise eyes, and silver hair –though while the man's just barely brushed his shoulders, Rose's went to her lower back- and pale, translucent-like skin which had probably never been victim to acne. Lucky bitch.<p>

"Uh, well, yeah. What the hell was I-"

"Language. Ladies do not speak with such a vulgar tone."

With a glare, my jaw set and I clenched my teeth; who did she think she was? Interrupting me! She was as bad as her brother! Like my Goddess! How rude could you be to interrupt the supreme Ashlyn Lockwood? Slumping back, I crossed my arms, and by the bitter glare she was giving me, I could tell I was reflecting the look. I had already been here a week, and I was making no progress. I should probably explain what's happened, huh?

So, this time last week, when I woke up next to Mister Rapist I, like any normal human being, slapped him across the face. Who wouldn't slap a guy if they proclaimed to be your new husband, and then kissed you out of the blue? With _P I T Y _in his eyes! No one, and I repeat, _no one _pities someone as amazing and high level as I without good reason. Hell, even then, no one should have the nerve to look at me like that! Anyways, skip some screaming and threats from me, the chick who I was sitting across from, Rosaline, came running in, and winded up smacking both of us upside the head. AHAHAHA. I've hated her ever since. How dare she touch me with such filthy hands? I may have a vulgar mouth, but hell, at least I don't have a vulgar face! Rosaline with her stupid shining smile and pearly whites, flawless skin, gorgeous turquoise eyes and long, flowing silver hair that danced when she walked… Ug. It all disgusted me. It didn't help she looked exactly like the rapist. Stupid siblings.

After that, it's all kind of a blur. Mister tall, dark and rapist had explained to me we weren't _actually_ married –which won win a few points against getting brutally murdered since I was happy I hadn't forgotten the most important day of my life; 'course, after kidnapping me and kissing me twice _without_ permission, those points didn't matter much. Apparently after he brought me here, I was still asleep –oh, I wonder why; it couldn't have _anything_ to do with that damn powder he blew at me before snatching me- and he felt I shouldn't have to sleep in my regular clothes, so he had some servants change my clothes. Damn pervert better not have been looking; he said he was far from the room at the time, but how in the world should I believe that bullshit? Stupid ass.

What? You look confused now. What do you mean what am I talking about with the servants? Oh, I didn't explain that, did I? Yeah. Mister Rapist and Miss Bitch are siblings, and filthy damn rich. They practically roll around in their money. Apparently their parents were huge in some company business or something; I don't know if they died, or are on a business trip, or what; I haven't seen them around yet, and considering I've been escaping and wandering around this huge mansion every free heartbeat, looking for the damn exit. It's like this place is a maze! How dumb! Honestly, why the hell would anyone build a fucking maze of a house? Like, isn't it the world's law that every house be built so _I_ can get through with ease, and _not_ get lost? Ug. I really need to write a book and hand them out to random people –with a small fee; I may be charitable, but I'm not _that _wishy-washy- and set people straight.

Anyways. Back to the point. So yeah, the next few days were kinda a blur. It really all just consisted of Rosaline getting on my case about manners, how "proper ladies" should act, and being caught in a multitude of dresses and corsets. Some people may thing those things are so pretty, or cute, or fashionable, but lemme tell you; a real one is absolutely horrid. How all women in the old days wore them all the time, and willingly, I'll never know. Like, wouldn't they break their back, or ribs or something? They're so tight! But yeah. I think that's enough of a recap for you.

"Hmph, well then, Miss bi_- _I mean, Miss _Rosaline_; what would _you_ have done if _you_ had woken up next to a complete _stranger_, who, in result of seeing you confused from _no _bloody-"

"Ladies don't 'hmph' nor do they say bloody in the presence of another who is of higher class,"she stated coldly. I swear to the Goddess, I would strangle her in her sleep. If I could figure out how to get from my room to her room _without_ crashing every five seconds at night, at least.

'Course, why wait? Slamming my hands on the table, I stood, and reached across the table, grabbing the damn woman's dress at its' collar line. "Shut the fuck up _Miss Rosaline._ You aren't the boss of me. So what if I don't bloody speak or act like a 'lady', huh? What does it matter to _you_?"

The damn woman kept her composure, and well. What, did she play poker or something? Who keeps a face that straight when someone is yelling at them? Like my _GODDESS_. Her lack of reaction just made me all the more pissed off. Before I knew it, my right arm was raised, my left still holding the cloth of her dress, and my arm was raised and ready to come across her face when-

"What are you _doing?_" Arms wrapped around me, yanking back in a sharp and sudden movement, causing my head to snap forward and back. Dammit, I was probably going to feel the effects of whiplash for a few days at the very least. Through stars and daises, I somehow was able to make out Rosaline's figure getting up calmly, and I could hear her footsteps walking out of the room. Tsk. Running away, huh? What a chicken.

Struggling was my first instinct; when you live in the city, you're taught as a kid to never let someone catch you, and if you do, to make sure you give them one hell of a time; do it right, and you could very well get free and away from muggers or rapists. And, surprisingly enough, I guess it worked. The arms around me released their hold, the lack of support making me stumble forward a few steps. Whipping my head around, I glared at none other than, oh, guess who? "Mister Rapist! What the hell was that for?"

I saw his jaw set a bit, and a flash of a glare in his eyes at the name. "I've told you already. My name is Skye."

"Rapist is fitting enough. Maybe pedo? That gray hair of yours sure makes you look like an old man. And an old man like you trying to make a beautiful, young and full-of-life girl like me, your wife? Ew." I couldn't help but give a victorious smirk when he legitimately face palmed. Glad I was able to make him at a loss for words _without_ sexually harassing him! Now if only he could learn to do the same thing. Without even realizing it, as I continued to insult Skye, my anger for his damn sister faded. "Not to mention why would someone as rich as _you_ be the infamous Phantom Th-" before I could finish, his hand clamped over my mouth.

"You sounded like you were about to call me a thief! Why would someone with so many possessions already need with other's things?" In his eyes, I saw a warning, and a hint of a threat. Despite wanting to continue on, and figure out what he was hiding, I stayed silent. I'd get the answers later, when there weren't any servants or something around to make him hide… Well, hide whatever it was he was hiding. And NOT A THIEF MY ASS. HE KIDNAPPED ME. LIKE WHAT THE HELL? The anger before was coming back, but directed at Skye.

I shot daggers with my eyes, and slapped his hand away, wiping my mouth with my sleeve. "You've got some damn nerve, you ass," I hissed, which gave him a bemused expression. What a piss off. He and his sister were exactly the same. "What the hell are you smirking about? What are you even here for? Why am _I_ here? Like, I know I'm awesome and all, but kidnapping me took it _way_ too far! Fuck, just let me go home!" I shouted, squeezing my eyes shut and hunching my shoulders; I myself could hear every word get louder and louder. I could also hear my heavy breathing in the dead of silence after my mini rant. Even though I didn't want to, I looked up to see Skye expressionless. But his eyes… They told another story. I couldn't quite put my finger on what the emotion was, but I would be damned if I didn't figure it out.

"Go upstairs and get changed into what the maids have ready. Be down here ready to leave in ten minutes," he finally said, turning his back and breaking the silence.

"What? Where are we going?" Was he finally letting me go…?

Ha. Yeah. High hopes are never a good thing.

He turned his head to look at me from the corner of his eyes. "We're going to meet my grandfather." And he walked away before I could get another word in.

And I figured out what he was looking at me with. No, that's not right… He was giving me something with his eyes…

An apology.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashlyn? Vain? Pshaww. No way. What gave you <strong>_**that **_**impression? AND LOL. I NEVER REALIZED HOW MUCH SHE SWEARS. Sorry to ruin your virgin ears/eyes (…?), but if you've read my stuff before, you'd know I cuss. Like, a lot. AND LOOK AT THAT. I KEPT MY PROMISE AND UPDATED TODAY :Y No one month wait for this chapter ;D**

**Anyways. Yet another long scene~ I hope you enjoyed~ Er… Not too much to say, really. More or less since I'm tired (It's currently 11 PM here, mind you), so uh… Yeah. Tell me what ya thought of this chapter!**

**Edit: ... FML. I HAD THIS ALL WRITTEN UP LAST NIGHT, BUT FORGOT TO ACTUALLY POST IT D:**

**ANGST ANGST ANGST.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** We all know Skye, the Phantom Thief, who goes around stealing ladies' hearts and possessions, but he goes a step further with Ashlyn Lockwood; rather than merely stealing her heart, he kidnaps her, and proclaims she's to be his bride!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own Harvest Moon, nor its' characters in any way, shape or form, but Ashlyn Lockwood is 100% mine.<strong>

I honestly could not believe what I saw.

She… She looked like me. Same amethyst eyes and long, golden hair but… There's no way that woman in the mirror could be me.

I never had my hair in such intricate up-dos –hell, I just never put my hair in up-dos as it is. Not to mention, _I_ would never wear something like… Well, like this. The lady in the mirror, however, was wearing a white and pale purple dress that came an inch below the knees, and had full sleeves filled with frills. The neck line of her dress cut suggestively low, but not low enough to flash someone unintended; an out-side purple corset beneath her bosom showed off her figure quite… Well.

Yup. In comparison to my always-loose, or pony-tail held hair and casual, maybe a little, as highschool students call it, "preppy" clothing… Well, you get what I mean.

Mister Tall Dark and Rapist walked into the room just as I was about to touch my reflection in the mirror, which earned an odd glance before an expression that more or less said "I approve". Clenching my teeth, I crossed my arms over my chest and raised a brow. "Something you need?"

Hah. I guess he forgot that I wasn't all too pleased with him at the moment. 'Course, I haven't been pleased with him since the stupid ass decided to kiss me out of the blue. Goddess, what was _wrong_ with him? Didn't he realize he wasn't near my superior league? UG.

As annoying as it is, any surprise that even threatened to pass his face disappeared, a charming grin taking place on a mouth that most likely held more smirks and cocky grins than anything. He kneeled down, and took my hand, placing a chaste kiss atop it. I glanced in the mirror and saw the disgust I felt, before yanking my hand out of his grasp, and smacking the back of his head with it. "_What _do you think you're _**doing**_?" I seethed.

Truth be told, though, the kiss didn't actually… bother me. Much, at least. And _no_, _not_ because I was "falling in love" or any of that cheesy crap. I guess I had _somehow_ gotten used to this annoyance in the short time I've been stuck in his house. And… FML, I hate to admit it, but when I was still a giggling and googling, acne-faced teenager, I daydreamed about my crush doing these kinds of romantic antics. Yes. You may gag and laugh now.

OKAY! ENOUGH. NO MORE LAUGHTER.

Goddess you're rude.

Anyways. Back to the point.

With a smile so sickeningly sweet, he waved the maid off, telling her to take the rest of the day off, whispering something or other in her to make her drift off in utter bliss. As soon as the brunette and slightly plump servant left, Mister Rapist came up to and stopped maybe an inch away from me. Dammit, he really was tall. Craning my neck back, I saw a devious grin dancing upon his lips, though his hands made no move to… Well, you know. _Rape_ me. I know, shocking right? Especially after the ass tried giving me the pity look earlier… Ohh, I should have frikken punched him for that!

But really… The smirk seemed so much more… Suitable, I guess? I don't know. STOP ASKING QUESTIONS. GODDESS.

"Well," he responded, making a motion to take hold of one piece of hair the maid left in my face –upon request, of course; it was just _weird_ not having hair in my face- though before he could accomplish his task, I whipped my hand out, grabbing his wrist, glaring up at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Ohh, feisty now, are we?"

"No. I just don't want you bloody molesting my hair."

Ha. I won. The look on his face told me that he had no idea what to respond with. We just stared at each other in silence, and after a while, it more or less became a snarky-look contest; tch, yeah. You're jealous.

"Skye!" The voice of Miss Bitch resonated through the halls, outside, and only a split second later, the most _annoying_ rapping came at the door. And didn't bloody stop. GAH! Is it even _possible _for someone to be as _annoying_ as _her_? Honestly! How the bloody hell did Mister Rapist and all the servants around here put up with her?

With what could have passed for a sigh, Skye motioned towards the door. "It seems our carriage awaits."

Before even allowing him to lay another hand on me –I even smacked his hand for good measure – I walked out of the door of my temporary room. Miss _Rose-a-line_ passed the slightest glare, attempting to make it secretive –but obviously failing at doing so- then straightened herself, and started walking without a word. What? Was I some bloody dog now?

"Tch," I started, crossing my arms, "there's no way in hell I'm following that lowly who-"

"Just grin and bare it," Mister Rapist interrupted (we _really_ needed to get that horrid habit fixed!), stepping out of the room behind me. "Now, M'lday, shall we be off?" he questioned with that sickening smile, holding out an arm for me to take.

"Don't get cozy Pretty Boy. I still don't think overly highly of _you_ either," I responded. Ignoring his offered arm completely, and started walking in the direction the bitch had gone.

Damn. How much longer did I have to live with this?

* * *

><p><strong>Omg. Guys. Look. I'M ALIVE! IT'S A MIRACLE! :'D<strong>

**Sorry for taking so bloody long to update! I meant to AGES ago, but with finals and last minute assignments and God knows what else, I just didn't have time. And on the day I **_**did**_** have time? I was in bed dying, trying to get any sleep I could LOL.**

**Grandpa will make his grand appearance in the next chapter, so look forward to that! I'll hopefully write chapter six either tomorrow or the day after!**

**ANNDDDDD, OF COURSE! Since I'm really not in the mood to go to my inbox, and find all the notifications of reviews, alerts, etc, A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU, MY PRECIOUS READERS! Have a cookie! Uh… Yeahno. Not that one. That's one's mine ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **We all know Skye, the Phantom Thief, who goes around stealing ladies' hearts and possessions, but he goes a step further with Ashlyn Lockwood; rather than merely stealing her heart, he kidnaps her, and proclaims she's to be his bride!

**Disclaimer: **I own Harvest Moon, nor its characters in any way, shape or form, but Ashlyn Lockwood is 100% mine.

Those three hours on that damn ferry were probably the worst three hours of my life. Not _only_ was I suffering from the most _annoying_ rocking of the oversized row-boat, I had to put up with the snarky remarks from Miss Bitch, and Mister Rapist was being a pain in the ass and just _watching_ me the entire time; not like I can blame him. After all, I _do_ just have a glistening shine of beauty brighter than anyone else's ~

Anyways. Back to the point. So after a three hour ride on the ferry, there was another half hour by carriage (seriously, who uses carriages these days?) which was uncomfortable in itself, as I had to sit pretty damn close to Mister Rapist… Ug, I don't even want to think about it. Anyways, after the annoying trip to Goddess-knows-where (neither Rapist or Bitch would tell me anything more than "We're off to Grandfather's!"( inconsiderate jerks, keeping information from _me_…) was probably the longest and most boring trip I've ever gone on.

Finally, after a good bajilion years, give or take, we arrived in front of a mansion probably just as white and elegant as Mister Rapist's, and twice as big. After having been told to shut the hell up (with lighter words and a harsher tone) from Rosaline, the pale girl raised and arm and knocked on the door thrice with the knocker. In mere moments, a man with gray, balding hair opened the door, instantly beaming at… At _me?_ With my face obviously showing a mask of confusion, the man laughed, and ushered us in, "It's been a long time Young Master; Lady Rosaline."

"Yes Sebastian, it's good to see you well," Skye responded. Seriously, is there a single butler in the world who doesn't have the name Sebastian? "Now if you don't mind, could you lead us to…?"

Without having to finish his sentence, the butler nodded eagerly, smiling some more at me as he held out his arm. In a state of confusion still, I looked up at him, but placed my hand on his arm anyways, which was like the cue to start walking. We went through elaborate hallways, each with a red carpet and gold trimming, portraits lining every inch of the wall. With only our footsteps breaking the silence, we passed many doors, before standing in front of the last door on the right. The butler took my hand, lead me over to Mister Rapist, and placed it on his arm instead which, of course, made me shoot a glare to the balding man. He just smiled, and opened the door to the room, "I do hope you enjoy your visit."

With an agitated sigh, I walked in through the room alongside Skye, and saw a man in a deep, royal purple robe sitting in a grand, white, king sized bed with a canopy (much, unfortunately, similar to the one I awoke in, face-to-face with the Rapist). With a book in his hands, the old fellow looked up, showing washed out green eyes, which seemed to glow at the sight of… Of me? Like, I know I'm gorgeous and all, but really? Was he a pedophile or something? Huh. He and Skye _must_ have been related in that case.

"Come here, my dear," the man said, motioning in my direction. Of course, it was more likely he'd be saying that to, you know, his own _grandchildren_, but when I looked at both Mister Rapist and Miss Bitch, neither made any move to go forward, so I turned, and pointed to myself in a more or less shocked manner; what was he planning? To pin me down and rape me? Ewwww! I don't want some old man touching me like that! It'd just be wrong! And seriously. Why would a girl as amazing as myself go for someone so much older? Alas, I took a tentative step forward, then another, and another, and before I knew it, I was standing in front of the old geezer.

With a small smile, he took my hands, and enveloped them in his huge, gruff ones. Sheesh. These people honestly need to learn my whole no-touchy-feely policy; if this kept up, I could, geh, dare I say it? I could… I could _lose_ my epicness! Of course, that's impossible since I'm just so amazing, but still! "What is your name, my dear?" the old man's voice came, weaker and quieter than I would have expected.

Swallowing slightly, I replied, "Er… Ashlyn, sir. Ashlyn Lockwood." Oh dear Goddess. Was I… Was I _nervous?_ How horrid even the mere _thought_ was!

With a smile not unkind, he patted my hand, "Well, Ashlyn. How old are you?"

"Twent… Twenty-two, sir." How embarrassing. I can't believe _I_ of all people just _stuttered_. How disgusting for my reputation was _that?_

"And a fine twenty-two-year-old you are, my dear. Now, one more question… Would you mind turning around for a second?" An odd question, no doubt. Why would he want to be looking at my back, rather than my stunning face? Though, if he _was_ related to Mister Rapist, then it was kind of expected for him to have a few screws loose. So long as he didn't kiss me, though, I was happy. But wait. Turn around? He wasn't going to-

With a shriek, I jumped away when a hand, none too gently, slapped my ass. With my heart pounding a mile a minute, I leaped back, and turned to face the old man, covering my behind with both hands. "What the bloody _hell_ do you think you're _doing?_ Old man, you better have an explanation, or I swear to the Goddess!" Though it seemed pointless to even try; my words were going in one ear, and out the other. With a face burning to no end, I watched the oldie laugh and laugh and laugh until tears were forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Ahh, sorry dear, sorry. I couldn't resist. You _are_ quite the stunner, you know," he finally said sweetly, between his giggling fits. I glanced behind me, seeing Skye sigh with a hand rubbing his temples, and Miss Bitch smirking with her arms crossed in a victorious manner. How I _wished_ I could kill her. "Ashlyn, I'm sorry. Truly. I won't do it again, I promise. So might you come back over here?"

As reluctant as I was to go back, honestly, what choice did I have? I had Rosaline, Skye _and_ the butler dude blocking the door, and even if I squeezed through, where would I go? Declining as it was, of course, was out of the question; it would show weakness, and as you better bloody well know, Ashlyn Lockwood is _not_, and I repeat, _not_ weak in _any_ way, whatsoever!

With unease coursing through my body, I kept my hands placed securely over my rear, and walked over. "Yes dear, come here," the man chimed, making me feel all the more uncomfortable. "Mind you bending over slightly? I'd like to tell you a secret." It was a trick. I knew it. It _had_ to be! Though he _did_ say he wouldn't do it again, not to mention my ass had my hands to protect me. With a frown in place upon my lips, I leaned over, bringing my ear to the old man's mouth, as upon request. "Ashlyn," he whispered.

"Mm?" I replied, becoming more suspicious by the second.

"Better use these real well to tame my grandson," he said, and before I could even ask what "these" were, I screamed as I felt two hands wrap around and squeeze my breasts. Eyes glazing over, I screamed again, and with shouts of "Grandfather!" and "Ashlyn, don't!" behind me, I brought my hand down across the man's face.

Well. At least, I _thought_ it was his face.

**[/dies] Oh my God, I am so sorry everyone. I know I promised this chapter to be out AGES ago, but for some reason, as soon as summer started, I lost ALL drive to write; I couldn't ever **_**roleplay**_**, and if you know me at all, roleplaying is like, my life LOL. Plus I suffered a grand loss, and I just moved like, two days ago, so I've been crazy busy with all of that ._. BUT. I'm slowly getting back into things. Hopefully, I can write the next chapter soon, since we'll be all settled and whatever in the next day or two =D I just kind of have a few kinks to work out; I know the basic idea of how I want this story to turn out, along with a few scenarios, but I figured out many of said scenarios wouldn't work with Ashlyn's personality LOL.**

**Also! Like always, thanks to everyone who added this story to their favourites, added **_**me**_** to their favourites, reviewed, and so on and so forth! Seriously, without you all, I wouldn't have been able to get even this far in the story ;D**

**Anyways. Yeah. Sorry again, guys, and see you all next time!**


End file.
